It's Not Me It's You
by Nekonezume
Summary: Songfic to Prozzak's It's Not Me It's You. Poor Linkie ^^;;; has slight language, but very little. I wub Prozzäk :D


It's Not Me It's You, Zelda songfic  
  
©2001 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is totally  
100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then you must   
e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my permission,   
then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
LEGAL ZELDA DISCLAIMER: © 1998-2001 Nintendo of America and Shigeru Miyamoto (Zelda creator).  
  
LEGAL PROZZäK DISCLAIMER: © 1998-2001 Sony Music Canada and Left Hook Music. Verse medley taken  
from the Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaikovsky (if you don't know what I mean, just imagine the song  
in tune to the Sugar Plum Fairy, ukkay?).  
  
MY DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prozzäk (sure wish I did... well I own the dolls! MUAHAHAHAA!), if  
I did, I would rule and Simon would be mine XD that is... er... right. I don't own Prozzäk. Nor  
do I own their 100% spiffy songs. I also don't own Zelda. If I did then Link would be mine as  
well XD... uhm, yeah. *NOTE TO SELF: Find a way to own Prozzäk and LoZ...*  
  
  
It's Not Me It's You  
  
  
Link: Hmmm... wonder where Zelda is...  
Zelda: Oh, Liiiiink!  
Link: Zelda! What's up?  
Zelda: Well, I was thinking about our talk last night, and the truth is...  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU! *singing* Na na na na na na, nanana,   
nanana, nanana, IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU!  
Link: *singing* *looks toward a grown up Romani who frowns angirly* I recall the way that   
Romani said to me callously... *Romani slaps him across the face with a glove*  
it's not me, it's you.  
*looks over at Malon, who glares in a sinister way and strokes Epona's mane softly* And I   
remember just how Malon held my hand, headline ran *Malon akes Links hand, throws it down, and  
makes him punch himself in the spot where it would really hurt a guy XD*  
it's not me it's you.  
Seems the old equation's holding true *Link stands happily beside Zelda*  
One from two equals blue *Zelda glares at him, throws his jacket down, and walks away, Link's   
tunic turns blue*  
And nice guys always lose *Link plants a flower, smiles sweetly, and pats a bunny rabbit, then  
a missile lands on his head*  
First we're stuck like glue *Zelda hugs Link tightly*  
Then you say we're through *Zelda pushes him to the ground, making him fall flat on his ass*  
All that you can tell me is that it's not me it's you. Hey! *Dances... Ricky Martin style!*  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: It's not me, it's you! *they dance around Link seductively* Na  
na na na na na, nanana, nanana, nanana, it's not me it's you! *they throw a cherry pie in   
Link's face*  
Link: *licking the pie off* I can see the day the Gerudo babe  
Walked away *Nabooru kicks Link in the shins, making him fall over in pain, and walks off*,   
heard her say  
It's not me, it's you  
And how could I forget how Saria's name was signed, dotted line *Saria writes her name on a   
dotted line, followed by "It's not me, it's you!" and stuffs it in Link's mouth*  
It's not me it's you.  
Share the blame, I do *Link looks at his feet, then kicks a pebble down the road. The pebble   
comes back, and makes Link fall forward on his face. He mutters "I'm OK...!"*  
Relationships take two *Link hugs that crazy Cucco Lady, who spits in his eye and starts   
flapping around like a Cucco*  
But all that you can tell me is that it's not me it's you. *gyrates* Hey!  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: Na na na na na na, nanana, nanana, nanana, it's not me it's  
you!  
Link: Hey!... *speaking* wait, no... before you throw that pie in my face, please make sure it's  
coconut cream...!  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: *dance in front of Link, pies equipped* Na na na na na na,   
nanana, nanana, nanana, it's not me it's you! *SPLAT! Pie all over Link's face*  
Link: *licking pie off* *whispers: Thanks for making sure it's coconut, ladies!... Oops, my   
cue...*  
Zelda: *whispers: Dumbass!*  
Link: Zelda, if we don't make if out of this thing *grabs Zelda's hands in his own*, I want you  
to know that I really did love you. *gets close enough to kiss her*  
Zelda: I know, Link... *pulls her hands away, turns around, looking thoughtfully at the sky*   
It's just that...  
Link: *singing, with many women dancing around him* Isn't life a game of touch and go *reaches  
out to touch Anju, who slaps his wrist forcefully, yelling "ECCHI!"*,  
Girls talk high, boys talk low  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: *jumping up and down* IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU!  
Link: Voices ring and echo, psycho show  
Memories flow *flashback: Link and Zelda kissing by Lake Hylia. Flashback: Link and Malon riding  
Epona with Malon's arms around Link's waist. End flashback with lots of fog and funky colours*  
Now sing low...  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: *whispering, crouching low* It's not me, it's you.  
Link: Prophecy came true *Link's thought bubble: Zelda sticking her tongue out at him as well  
as pulling her eyelid down. She screams "WE'RE THROUGH!" and runs off*  
Message coming through.  
Click on... *stops singing* wait, we have ICQ? *Cremia throws him a computer* Dude!  
*singing* Parting words of love denied are... *sighs, but sits down and types away at his new  
computer "I'm a hot blond, been in a few video games, n e 1 wanna chat?"*  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: It's... it's... it's... it's...  
It's not me, It's not me, it's not me it's you!  
It's not me, it's not me, it's not me it's you!  
Link: *doesn't look up at all from his computer, says blandly* hey.  
All girls in Hyrule and Termina: *do a medley of the It's Not Me It's Yous and the Na na nas*  
It's not me, it's not me, it's not me it's... *pause* YOU! *they all point at Link* *music  
stops*  
Zelda: You suck, Link. *walks away*  
Link: *not even looking up* Uh huh.  
Ruto: *walks over* You know Link, there's still me.  
Link: *blinks, looks at Ruto, blinks again* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Link runs off*  
Ruto: Wait...! Hey... what's this? *looks at computer, starts typing*  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
Ruto: BOOYA! I am a |33+ |-|4X0®! Fear my |33+ §|1[[z!  
  
THE END!  
  
  
That sucked O.o but I can't help it. It's Not Me It's You is my favourite Prozzäk song. I wanted  
to make a songfic. Any questions or comments? E-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca and btw, if  
you actually liked this and want a sequel, tell me which Prozzäk song (trust me, I'v heard 'em  
all) I should do next. Ukkie? Oh yeah... and Ruto's saying "I am a leet hacker (haxor)! Fear my  
leet skillz!"  
  



End file.
